The present invention is directed to a method for fastening electronic components on a substrate by means of pressure sintering, wherein a layer of a sinterable metal powder is coated onto one of the contact surfaces of either the component or the substrate. After coating the contact surface, the component and substrate are assembled with the contact surfaces facing one another and are then pressed together with a predetermined pressure and, while in the pressed-together state, heated to a sintering temperature at which the layer is sintered to bond the component on the substrate.
A method for fastening electrical components on a substrate by means of pressure sintering, wherein a layer of sinterable material, such as silver, is provided on one of the contact surfaces, the component and substrate are assembled with their contact surfaces facing each other and engaging the layer, then applying a pressure to a predetermined amount, such as at least 900N/cm.sup.2, and heating to a range of 180.degree. C. to 250.degree. C. to sinter the layer to form the bond is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,672, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from the same German Application as European 0 242 626. To produce a layer from the metal powder in this known method, a paste is made up of the metal powder and a solvent and this paste is deposited on the contact surface to be coated in the form of a layer. The deposited paste is then dried. Before the component and the substrate are brought together, for better handling of the coated component, the deposited layer is advantageously presintered, for example at a temperature of 250.degree. C.
The layer of metal powder serves as a compensating layer for the surface roughness and must be compressible and porous.